Élek, mert nem haltam meg igazán
by zoeysamaaa
Summary: Envy elkövet egy hibát, megbánja, öngyilkosságra készül, de megállítják... Na jó... Nagyon, nagyon röviden ennyi... Jah, és mielött elfelejteném, a szereplők személyisége eléggé OOC.


**Élek, mert nem haltam meg igazán…**

Nem is tudom már, miért tettem...

Nekitámadtam Edwardnak, aki, nem tudtam miért, csak védekezett. Súlyos sérüléseket szerzett, és mégcsak meg sem próbálta elkerülni őket. Tele volt karcolásokkal, mélyebb sebekkel, de auto-mail karját, még ha át is alakította pengévé, nem használta ellenem. Kiütöttem, de felállt. Úgy láttam, nem fájtak neki a sérülések, amiket okoztam. Tovább támadtam, és már nagyon sok vért vesztett. Emiatt egy kicsit sápadt is volt, de nem látszott meg rajta különösebben, a sok vérző sebet leszámítva. Újra nekiindultam.

- Miért nem harcolsz? - tettem fel neki sokadjára is a kérdést, miután nekilöktem a falnak, de mint eddig, most sem kaptam rá választ.

Kissé dülöngélt, de felállt. Nem mutatta jelét annak, hogy kifáradt, vagy fel akarja adni. A szeme üveges volt, semmilyen érzés nem látszott benne.

Nemrég Lust legyőzte Alphonset, és a szeme láttára végzett vele, ő pedig nem tehetett semmit. Talán ezért...

Közelebb léptem hozzá, és egy ideig csak figyeltem az arcát. Végül sóhajtottam egyet, felemeltem a kezem, és pofon vágtam. Nem változott semmit. Az ütéstől kissé kipirosodott - továbbra is érzelemmentes - arccal felém fordult, de nem nézett a szemembe. Szájából kisebb vérpatak csordogált, mire ő felemelte bal karját, és kabátja ujjával letörölte.

Én váratlanul megint nekitámadtam, de időben reagált, és megvédte magát. Sorban adtam neki az ütéseket, de a legtöbbet kikerülte. Egy pillanatra megálltam. Ő elemelte maga elől a kezét, amivel megvédte magát. Már tudta, mi jön, és látszólag cseppet sem zavarta, hogy meg kell halnia. Egyenesen a szívét vettem célba. Nem kiáltott fel, csak a szemei pattantak ki ijedten, mint aki akkor tért magához ámulatából. Mikor kihúztam kezem a mellkasából ő holtan esett a földre.

Egy ideig mozdulatlanul meredtem a semmibe, majd észbe kaptam. Megöltem... Megöltem a tulajdon testvéremet!

Lassan felé fordultam. Alatta már kisebb vértócsa jelent meg. Az arca háborodatlan nyugalmat tükrözött, szemei csukva voltak. Lassan letérdeltem mellé, és kisimítottam arcából pár kósza tincset.

Nem tudtam miért, nem tudtam mikor... Szememet szúrta a visszafojtott sírás... Arcomon megállíthatatlanul folyni kezdtek a könnyek. Miért?

Végigsimítottam, már majdnem teljesen kihűlt arcán. Hírtelen hátrahőköltem. Edward nem halt meg. Rámnézett bronz szemeivel, és őszintén elmosolyodott. Kezét felemelte, és megfogta az enyémet, ami még mindig az arcán pihent, és bíztatóan megszorította.

- Na látod... - kezdte, halkan. - Nem a test tesz minket emberré, hanem a lélek. Ha valaki álca mögé rejtőzik, hogy elrejtse érzelmeit, az nem ember. De te az vagy... - mosolygott rám - Tudsz sírni, nevetni, örülni, szomorkodni... Nincs szükség egy kőre, ami miatt emberek életét ontották ki, hogy te is az lehess... Attól csak rosszabb lesz.

Beláttam, igaza van. És ez az egész azért volt, hogy ezt megértesse velem... Azért halt meg, hogy teljes életet élhessek, de így csak rosszabb lett. Miért nem tudta volna egyszerűen elmondani...!? Talán azért, mert nem hallgattam volna meg...

- Nem mész el? - kérdeztem suttogva, mire megrázta a fejét, és én megkönnyebbültem. De csak addig, amíg be nem csukta a szemét és keze szorítása el nem gyengült teljesen.

***

A Risengbooli temetőben álltam. Elhaladtam pár sír előtt, keresve egyet. Az Alphonse Elric feliratú mellett egy pillanatra megtorpantam, majd továbbléptem. Rögtön mellette megálltam, és leguggoltam. Az előttem lévő sírköven ez állt:

Edward Elric

Élt, 17 évet

1899-től - 1916-ig

Sóhajtottam egyet és alig bírtam visszatartani a sírást... Végül visszaemlékeztem, mit mondott, és engedtem neki. Keserű mosoly jelent meg arcomon, ahogy folytak a könnyeim. A kezemben lévő virágcsokrot leraktam a sír elé és felemelkedtem. Egy ideig még nem mozdultam, majd elindultam visszafelé.

Keresztülvágtam az erdőn, majd megálltam egy sziklaszirtnél. A tenger felé fordultam. Vajon milyen a halál? - futott át az agyamon - Nem emlékszem...

Közelebb léptem a szakadékhoz, azzal a céllal, hogy leugorjak. Végül nem tettem meg, mert ledermedtem a meglepettségtől, mikor oldalra nézem. Edward ott állt mellettem mosolyogva. De hogy lehet ez? Egyszerű a válasz. Edward furcsán halványnak és átlátszónak tűnt. Az is volt. Egy szellem... Nekem is mosoly kúszott az arcomra, ahogy őt néztem. Hírtelen megszólalt:

- Meg ne próbált - figyelmeztetett. - Még a végén megbánod...

- Nem hiszem - válaszoltam.

- Ha te meghalsz, én is veled! - váltott komolyra, ami nem kicsit meglepett.

- Na de... Te nem...? - döbbentem meg.

- Nem - vonta meg a vállát.

- De... Hogy-hogy? – dadogtam.

- Elmagyarázom - kezdte. - Halhatatlan vagyok.

- Most... Viccelsz? - kérdeztem, mire halkan sóhajtott.

- Nem - rázta a fejét. - Nem azt jelenti halhatatlannak lenni, hogy valakinek leáll a szíve. Addig, amíg mások gondolnak rám, tovább élek a lelkükben. Nem halok meg egészen addig, amíg el nem felejtenek.

- Értem...

Egy ideig mozdulatlanul álltunk, és néztük a tenger hullámlását. A beálló csöndet végül ő törte meg:

- Nekem mennem kéne... - mondta halkan.

- Visszajössz? - fogtam meg a kezét, és magam is meglepődtem, mikor nem siklott át rajta

- Ilyet kérdezni... Még szép! - mosolyodott el halványan. - Viszlát... - súgta még majd egyre halványodni kezdett, mígnem eltűnt.

Még mindig mosolyogtam, de már könnyekkel az arcomon. Alig várom, hogy visszajöjjön... Visszafordultam, és elindultam, magam sem tudtam merre... Végül elnyelt a vaksötét erdő...


End file.
